1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel called as a bait casting reel, and more particularly to a dual-bearing reel including a mechanism for inducing free rotation of a spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual-bearing reels are generally constructed in such a way that a pinion is rotated with a gear train driven in response to the rotation of a handle, and a spool is rotated in the winding direction by transferring the rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft.
On using such a dual-bearing reel, in order to obtain a maximum effect of the casting, the spool is maintained in such a manner of that little friction force is applied to the spool. Specifically, during the casting, if the thumb-bar provided on a reel body is pushed down, the pinion is disengaged with the spool shaft, thereby allowing the spool shaft to freely rotate.
With the construction of the prior dual-bearing reel including a mechanism for inducing free rotation of a spool, although the pinion is released from the spool shaft, there is a friction between the inner periphery of the pinion and the outer periphery of the spool shaft, thereby causing the free rotation of the spool to be limited. Therefore, since an idle run of the spool is not smooth, the casting distance is reduced, and a noise is produced.
Accordingly, to solve the problems stated above, an object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel including a mechanism for inducing free rotation of a spool, which a friction between an inner periphery of a pinion and an outer periphery of a spool shaft is minimized in a state that the pinion is released from the spool shaft.
To achieve the above and other objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a dual-bearing reel including a pinion rotatable with a gear train driven in response to a rotation of a handle, and a spool rotatable in the winding direction by transferring a rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft, in which the release of the pinion from the spool shaft causes the spool to rotate freely: wherein the spool shaft has a large diameter portion, a stepped portion, and a small diameter portion, with the small diameter portion being interposed between the large diameter portion and the small diameter; and wherein the pinion has an enlarged groove on inner periphery of a hole, the hole being received with the large diameter portion of the spool shaft; such that when the pinion is engaged to the spool shaft to transfer the rotating force to the spool shaft, the hole is in contact with the large diameter portion and the stepped portion of the spool shaft, and when the pinion is released from the spool shaft to idly rotate the spool shaft, the stepped portion of the spool shaft is positioned in the enlarged groove of the pinion.
According to other aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a dual-bearing reel including a pinion rotatable with a gear train driven in response to a rotation of a handle, and a spool rotatable in the winding direction by transferring a rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft, in which the release-of the pinion from the spool shaft causes the spool to rotate freely: wherein the spool shaft has first and second stepped portions and a small diameter portion between the stepped portions; and wherein the pinion a groove for receiving the first stepped portion of the spool shaft, and a hole for supporting the second stepped portion; such that when the pinion is engaged to the spool shaft to transfer the rotational force to the spool shaft, the first and second stepped portions of the spool shaft are in contact with the groove and the hole the pinion, respectively, and when the pinion is released from the spool shaft to idly rotate the spool shaft, the second stepped portion of the spool shaft is positioned in the hole of the pinion.
The pinion has an enlarged groove such that the second stepped portion of the spool shaft is positioned in the hole of the pinion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a dual-bearing reel including a pinion rotatable with a gear train driven in response to a rotation of a handle, and a spool rotatable in the winding direction by transferring a rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft, in which the release of the pinion from the spool shaft causes the spool to rotate freely: wherein the spool shaft has a large diameter portion, a stepped portion, and a small diameter portion, with the small diameter portion being interposed between the large diameter portion and the small diameter; and wherein the pinion has an enlarged groove on an inner surface of a hole, into which the large diameter portion and the stepped portion of the spool shaft are inserted, an annular boss on one side of a pin latching groove, and a protruded arm on the other side of the pin latching groove opposite to the annular boss, the protruded arm having a slanted surface on an outer edge thereof, such that when the pinion is released from the spool shaft, the annular boss of the pinion is inserted into a stepped portion of a cam plate, and the slanted surface of the protruded arm is the slanted surface of the protruded annular portion 3a formed on a side cover, thereby automatically centering the slanted surfaces arm.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a dual-bearing reel including a pinion rotatable with a gear train driven in response to a rotation of a handle, and a spool rotatable in the winding direction by transferring a rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft, in which the release of the pinion from the spool shaft causes the spool to rotate freely: wherein the spool shaft has a large diameter portion, a stepped portion, and a small diameter portion, with the small diameter portion being interposed between the large diameter portion and the small diameter; and wherein the pinion has an enlarged groove on an inner surface of a hole, into which the large diameter portion and the stepped portion of the spool shaft are inserted, an annular boss on one side of a pin latching groove; such that when the pinion is released from the spool shaft, the annular boss of the pinion is inserted into a stepped portion of a cam plate and is supported thereby.